Unremitting Sentiment
by Padfootluvr21
Summary: Sirius is a free man. Harry has graduated from Hogwarts. The war has been won. Life gets better from there...SBOC...RR!
1. Chapter One: Chance Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ideas presented in the Harry Potter series or the characters and settings. Everything is accredited to the wonderful J.K. Rowling except the plot!

**A/N: ok, so this is my first Sirius fic. I've only written a fluffy one about Harry and Ginny and those characters were already created by JK, so I've had fun creating my own character and I hope you get a feel for what she's really like. Remember, I'm a beginner, so any constructive criticism you have, I'd be happy to hear about. Anyways…ENJOY!  
**

Unremitting Sentiment

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Chapter One: **Chance Reunion**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sirius Black walked through the doors of Hogwarts as a free man. It was Harry's first summer out of Hogwarts and Sirius could not think of a better way for the summer to begin than with his trial declaring him free and having the war over for almost a month. Harry seemed to be doing a lot better, which Sirius had worried about.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had kicked Harry out of the house the second they heard of the war ending, shipping his belongings (which did not consist of many things) to a Muggle hotel in London, where Remus received them and brought them to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore had not tried to disallow Aunt Petunia to do so since Harry was no longer in immediate danger more than anyone else.

Sirius had worried that the actions of his relatives would upset Harry, even in the slightest. On the contrary, this seemed to help Harry recover more quickly from the war. For the past few years of Harry's life, his childhood had been lost and Harry understood this. Everyone expected Harry to try to seclude himself, but it seemed as though Harry was pushing himself to move on. His thoughts of guilt over those who had died over the years under Voldemort's power dissolved into an understanding that several lives had been saved because of his final battle. He still did not believe it to be fair that all those people had died, but no one really believes it right that they should live while other die and Harry began to realize that in suffering from depression, he was allowing those who had died to have died in vain. Sirius had reiterated several times to him that it was not wrong to enjoy his life. After all, those who had given their lives had done so for the purpose that others could enjoy life. This finally sunk into Harry and he was learning to live with himself and with others.

Sirius made his way to Albus Dumbledore's office, ignoring any of his surroundings and enjoying the fact that he did not have to worry about getting caught in public. His pace quickened and he finally made it to Dumbledore's staircase. He uttered "Blueberry Bunch" and walked his way up the winding staircase. He had just raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard Dumbledore say, "Come in."

Sirius opened the door and found Dumbledore tending to Fawkes, who looked rather sickly. "Hello Sir," Sirius said.

"Mr. Black, congratulations," Dumbledore said, turning around to look at Sirius through his half-moon spectacles. "What can I do for you?"

"I," Sirius couldn't think of how to thank someone for freedom after eighteen years of imprisonment and hiding. Surely he could do more than a simple "thank you," but he could not think of anything else, so he continued, "I want to thank you, Sir. For all that you did. It really wasn't necessary and I can't express to you how grateful I am." Sirius stopped as he couldn't think of anything else.

"You're a good man, Sirius Black. The world never got to see your greatness, but I know those who have and they'll agree when I say that you deserve the freedom more than anyone," came the reply.

Sirius nodded as he fought back tears. He laughed inwardly at how ridiculous he must be for crying in front of Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled and added, "I know Harry is incredibly excited about this summer. I trust you'll be spending it with him?"

Sirius blinked and the tears rolled down his cheeks. He nodded and smiled since he couldn't say a word.

"Well, I believe that the lost time will no doubt catch up with you both. Please give him my regards," said Dumbledore.

Sirius nodded and shook hands with Dumbledore before turning around and walking out of his office. As he closed the door, he caught a glimpse of Fawkes going up in flames and smiled to himself. He took a deep breath as he descended the stairs finding his way back to the corridors of Hogwarts. He had a sudden desire to shout or scream or laugh even. He had so much energy that he wanted to burn, for he didn't think it could stay inside anymore. He smiled and ran through the corridors, jumping up every now and then and clicking his heels together.

As he rounded a corner, he jumped up and clicked his heel and fell right on top of someone, whose papers scattered through the corridor. He fell hard on his right arm and heard a grunt from the other. He sat up in time to see a woman of about his age sit up and shake her head as she began to dust off her robes. She turned to face him and before he could say anything, she gasped, "Sirius Black!"

Sirius noticed that the gasp had not been one of fear, but of recognition. He recognized her as well, but could not put a name to the face. He rubbed his arm, stood up and offered his hand to help her up as well. She took his hand and pulled herself up with Sirius' help. "How _are_ you?" she asked, clearly excited to see him.

"I'm alright, I guess," Sirius answered stupidly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I heard about your trial. Congratulations!" the woman smiled.

"Thanks," Sirius replied awkwardly as he began to gather her papers.

The woman began to collect her papers with Sirius. When they had collected them all, they both stood back up. She looked around to make sure they had gotten them all and found that her wand was still on the floor. She picked it up and laughed. "This probably would have made clean-up easier."

Sirius smiled and the woman suddenly realized that he didn't remember who she was and felt incredibly stupid. "I'm sorry! You probably don't remember me. We were good friends when we went to Hogwarts. I'm-"

"Adhara Belvedere," Sirius remembered instantly after looking her directly in the eye.

"Oh," she laughed. "Nevermind then."

Sirius' energy was still flowing and he laughed at the fact that she was caught off-guard. She wasn't a particularly pretty, thin, or good-looking woman, but she always made friends easily. She was average height and on Sirius was up to the bottom of his chin. "What are you up to this afternoon?" she found herself inquiring.

"I'm not sure yet," Sirius answered. "What's there to do?"

"Well, I have to work," Adhara replied, trying to hide any bitter that might have been showing through. "But you can do anything. Hogsmeade is probably full of people, since school just let out. Go shopping or something," she suggested.

Sirius laughed, "Shopping?"

"Or not…you could go get your nails done," she said keeping a completely straight face.

Sirius smiled and looked down at his nails, replying, "What are you talking about? My nails are wonderful." He added a fake hurt look to the end of his sentence as though he'd been offended that she'd thought his nails might've needed to be done.

Adhara laughed. "Funny. You haven't changed."

"Neither have you," Sirius smiled. "What are you doing for lunch?"

"Working," Adhara sighed bitterly.

"Wait," Sirius said, as a realization overtook him. "Do you work here?"

"Yes, I teach."

"What do you teach?"

"Muggle Studies."

"Are you kidding?"

"No," she said somewhat defensively. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. We always hated that class. It was so boring…"

"That's why I'm teaching it!"

"Did you just call yourself boring?" Sirius asked, looking genuinely amused.

"No, no. I know it was boring. I'm trying to make it interesting for students. I actually thought about teaching Divination because that was just torture, but then I realized that it'd be torture to try to learn it deeper and I didn't think I could handle it. Besides, I think Sibyl Trelawney has a pretty good handle on it…" Adhara looked away as she said the last sentence and she tried to stifle a laugh. She looked up and Sirius looked pensive.

"Good point. She does seem to have a good grasp on things," he replied. "Where is your classroom? I'll bring your papers and things there for you."

"Oh, thank you! It's this way," Adhara said as she continued around the corner where she had run into Sirius. She led him to an empty classroom on the fourth floor. It was a circular room and was part of one of the many towers the school had within it's grounds.

"Where do you want these?" Sirius asked, unsure why he wouldn't automatically put it on her desk.

"Just on my desk. Thanks," she said as she proceeded to open all the windows in the classroom.

"Do you need help with anything else?" Sirius inquired.

"No, I'm alright for now. Thanks for your help," Adhara said to him.

"Sure," Sirius said, looking around.

Adhara watched him closely, wondering why he hadn't left yet. It wasn't that she didn't like the company, but he never seemed to be one to linger. She figured that the years in Azkaban had changed him inwardly, though in general he seemed to be the same sarcastic, humorous, chick-magnet with just a few years added.

She hadn't realized that she was staring at him until he said, "Do I have something on my clothes?"

She snapped out of it and replied, "What? Oh, no. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing in particular," she replied, trying to busy herself at her desk.

"Well, I'll let you work then. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll stop by again," Sirius grinned.

"Lucky me," Adhara said sarcastically. She stood up and went around to stand in front of him. "It was good to see you, Sirius. Really," she smiled.

"I'll be in touch," he said.

They shook hands and she watched him walk out of her classroom. Once Sirius had left, Adhara went behind her desk and flopped down in her chair. She covered her face in her hands and sighed heavily. She sat there in silence for a moment and when she looked up, she saw Minerva McGonagall making her way through the doorway.

Adhara stood up immediately and asked, "What can I do for you Mrs. McGonagall?"

"Please call me Minerva. We're both teachers now. And I didn't need anything in particular. I was just coming in to get to know you a little more closely since I haven't seen you since you left for America. Are you doing alright setting up?" Minerva asked, observing Adhara closely.

"Oh, I'm fine. I don't think I remembered how huge this place really is. It's definitely bigger than the American academy. I had thought I would remember how to get from one side of the building to the other, but it seems I have my work cut out for me."

"I've been teaching here for several years now and I still get lost sometimes," Minerva said as she surveyed the room affectionately as though it were her own child. "I was wondering if you'd seen Sirius Black walking around the corridors. Have you?"

"Oh yes, we had a run-in, actually. No pun intended," Adhara laughed, thinking of how they'd literally run into each other.

"Have you two kept in touch over the years? I know it's been a long time since you left school," Minerva asked nonchalantly.

"Unfortunately no. I have talked to him since, er…" Adhara paused. "…since I left for America," she finished, looking out a nearby window. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just saw him and I wasn't sure if you knew he'd been through the castle. That's all," Minerva smiled at Adhara with a look that Adhara knew too well. Minerva always had the effect that made others feel as though she were looking through their eyes and reading their mind. Whether she could read minds or not, was untold, but the feeling was quite unnerving, especially since Adhara hadn't seen her in quite a few years.

"Well, I have work I have to do, so I'll be letting you alone. I'm hoping to get more aquainted with you before the students arrive in the fall," Minerva smiled.

"Absolutely," Adhara replied. "Thanks for stopping by!"

Minerva nodded and walked out of her classroom.

Adhara smiled until Minerva left. When she was sure she had gone, Adharablinked and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she thought of what an odd conversation that had been. _Why had she asked me about Sirius?_ she thought to herself. _So odd…_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
**_A/N: Please review and let me know what you liked and didn't like! I love hearing from you all and if you're a Harry/Ginny fan, feel free to check out my other fic, _This Time Around**


	2. Chapter Two: A Past and Present

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ideas presented in the Harry Potter series or the characters and settings. Everything is accredited to the wonderful J.K. Rowling except the plot!

**A/N: Ok, so here's the second chapter…it's been since February since I published this. I got caught up with schoolwork and especially since the new Harry Potter book just came out, I haven't kept up with it. Assume that Sirius either 1) never fell through the veil, or 2) did fall through the veil, but was not dead and he came back somehow…however you want to think of it. Please review and tell me how I could improve or if you liked it!**

**kel** – thanks for the review. I can't remember where I found her name since I found it like a year ago, but I think it has something to do with constellations.

**toriisen** – hey! I'm glad you liked it! Her name is pronounced "add-HAIR-uh" and her last name is "BELL-vuh-deer." I was wondering if someone would ask me that. J

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 2: **A Past and Present**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Several days passed since Adhara and Sirius' encounter with each other and both of them seemed to think it was just a coincidence. Sirius hadn't returned to see her because he didn't think it was his place. She was the one who had left the first time, after all…wasn't it within his right to disappear without a trace this time?

Sirius woke up and decided that he would go into Hogsmeade that day since he didn't have anything better to do. The second he stepped into the busy town, it quieted a bit and everyone seemed to freeze when they saw him. He tried to ignore it, but then realized that it may take awhile for everyone to accept the fact that he'd been innocent all along, so he went the only place he felt welcome…back to Hogwarts.

He entered through the huge doors to the ancient castle and made his way mindlessly back to Adhara's classroom. He opened the door and didn't see anyone inside. Just as he was about to close the door, he heard a voice say, "Come in…I'm over here."

Sirius blinked and approached where he'd heard the voice. He looked around the student desks and say Adhara lying stretched out on the floor with her face upward. He looked around and saw a fan blowing on her. She wasn't in robes, but in a pair of work-out pants and a t-shirt. He hair looked like it had been in a tighter ponytail, but since she'd rested her head on the ground, a few strands had fallen out and the ponytail was much looser. Sirius cleared his throat and Adhara looked over at him.

"Oh, hello there," she said awkwardly as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Just work out?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I went for a run around the grounds for a bit," she replied, suddenly more conscious of how embarrassing she must look.

Sirius smiled and pointed to the fan, "You must've run pretty hard to have to use that. Is that for class?"

"What?" Adhara said, disoriented.

"The fan."

"Oh, yeah. It's supposed to show them what muggles have to use to cool down, but it's actually really useful. They also have these water bottle things that have mini fans attached to them and you can spray yourself with water as you fan yourself off. Those are a lot of fun to play with," she added, digging for the water bottle fan in one of her many boxes she still hadn't unpacked.

"Are you going to move in sometime soon?" Sirius asked, clearly amused that she was living out of boxes as he saw another box full of robes like the one she'd worn when they'd reunited.

Adhara laughed as she pulled out the water bottle fan and said, "I know it's horrible. I promise my clothes and me are clean. I just procrastinate too much."

As she handed him the fan, she waved her wand and it filled with water. "Try it out," she told him.

That he did and he seemed to be fascinated by it. "This is really clever," he said.

"I know! It's the bonuses to having at least one muggle parent," Adhara said. "My dad always got me a ton of that stuff when I was younger and I'm such a pack-rat that I never threw any of it away. It would go for years in my closet and I wouldn't ever throw anything out. Turns out I can use most of it now."

"Yeah, I remember you bringing some of it to school with you," Sirius laughed. "You chased Severus around with one of your super soakers, didn't you?"

Adhara smiled broadly at the memory. "Yes, yes I did, but that was because you told me to!" she added a bit defensively.

"I recall telling you to do a lot of things that you never did."

"Because most of them were things that could've gotten us expelled."

"True, but they would have been fun. You have to admit that."

"I never denied that they would have been fun, but we would have gotten into so much trouble that I couldn't afford to get into."

"Neither of us could."

"Too true," she smiled. "I missed this place so much."

"That's what happens when you disappear from your home without a trace," Sirius retorted before he could stop himself. He knew immediately that he should have kept him mouth shut.

The smile faded slightly from her face and her eyes darkened a bit, but she didn't break eye contact. "I know," she said quietly. "I wish I hadn't left."

Sirius could feel the stupidity sinking in. Why did he have to say anything? Now they were going to stand in awkward silence just staring at each other.

"Is there a reason you stopped by?" Adhara said, trying to force herself to remain friendly and cordial.

"Not really. I went to Hogsmeade today and it got dead silent when they saw me and it made me realize I should thank you for not being…discriminatory…against me the other day. It made me feel like a human being for once in a long time."

"You don't have to thank me for that," Adhara said, clearly taken aback that he was thanking her for something so simple. "You're not a monster, Sirius Black."

Sirius smiled. He knew she used "monster" as an exaggeration, but that's how most people made him feel. He knew her sarcasm too well and instantly appreciated her use of it right then.

"Well, I'll let you go clean up then," Sirius said. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

Adhara nodded and watched as he made his way for the door.

"Sirius, wait," she said.

He turned around and she walked over to him. "Look," she said. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to close you off. I just – "she stopped. "It's nothing against you, it's just – " she sighed and looked at Sirius regretfully. "I'm sorry."

Sirius nodded, "Me too. It just slipped out. I didn't mean to bring it up."

They stood there in silence for a minute before Adhara spoke again, "You know, if you're not busy tomorrow, I could really use some help emptying those boxes. Are you up to it?"

"You mean, you're not going to wait until the students start coming in to get your act together?" Sirius asked in mock seriousness.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny," Adhara glared. "And no, I'm going to do it early so I can have the summer off."

"Right. What time do you need me here?" Sirius asked, agreeing to help out.

"Just whenever you wake up. I'm a late sleeper, so at least not before 11."

"Ok, see you tomorrow then," Sirius said as he left the classroom.

Adhara watched as he left, then went up to her chamber and showered. She dressed and went back to her classroom and tried to get her things in some kind of order before she went to get some dinner, but eventually gave up and decided to leave it all the way it was for the next day.

She wasn't sure why she was excited about tomorrow, but she was. It was a different kind of excitement: the kind she used to get before she and Sirius did something stupid or fun. The great thing she remembered about their relationship at Hogwarts was that it didn't matter how stupid their hoaxes were, but the fun part was carrying them out together, which is why it had killed her to leave him without a trace. He had been her best friend, even if she hadn't been his.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/N: REVIEW! **


End file.
